


Come on, feel the noise

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Trick or Treat (1986)
Genre: First Time, Haunted cassette tape, Homophobic Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Paranormal, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: What if, before giving the tape to Tim, Eddie had decided to give it a listen himself?





	Come on, feel the noise

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that Eddie's age is, if I recall correctly, not given in the film. But he is a high school student so this might be considered underage for/by some. 
> 
> Also, title is taken from the Quiet Riot song.

Eddie stared at the cassette tape for a long moment. It had just popped out of the tape deck. He reached for it, planning to put it away, take it to school tomorrow and leave it for Tim. He licked his lips as his hand touched it, a frission of energy making his fingertips tingle. He stood, grabbing his Walkman and heading for his bed. He popped the tape in, slipping his headphones on. He lay down on the bed and clicked play. The sounds of Sammi’s music came through and he sighed back into the mattress. 

A few moments later he felt a sensation. Like someone touching his chest. He looked down. Nothing there. Not even a draft of air. He shrugged and refocused on the music. 

There it was again! He half sat up, eyes cast downwards. They widened as an unseen force pushed his t-shirt upwards, exposing his skin. Then the touch came again, this time on bare flesh. 

Eddie let out a loud gasp. It felt so good! Then he shook himself free of the sensation. 

“What the fuck is going on?” He asked. 

The tape in his headphones suddenly said “let me, let me, let me”. 

Eddie froze. “Sammi?” He whispered. 

The touch on his chest came back. And now—

“Holy shit!” Eddie cried out as what felt like a warmth mouth descended on his nipple. 

“Let me, let me, let me,” the tape said again. 

“I…I’m not a fag,” Eddie gasped out, fighting to keep still, ignoring his growing hard on. 

“I know, I know, I know,” the tape said. 

“Sammi!” He gasped out the name as the mouth moved over to the other nipple. His eyes snapped over to the poster of Sammi that he kept up in his room, looking like sex on a stick. What the hell, right? He was probably losing his damn mind. After taking a half second to pray his door was shut tight, he fell back into the touch, saying, “do it. Do it. Do it!” 

A wetness, like a tongue, touched his now pert nipple and he exhaled hard. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend this was Leslie. But the image of Sammi came, unbidden, to his mind. Glorious rock god, the only one who understood him and the one he understood best. As the wetness moved over, taking the other nipple in, he moaned out the name. “Sammi.”

The feeling on his nipple did not go away. But an additional pressure feeling now joined. Right at his groin. On his jeans covered dick. 

His hips bucked up as he shouted, “shit!” He began panting then let out a little mewling noise as his jeans were unzipped. 

The music, which he had all but tuned out, let out a blare of static and then spoke again. “Touch you, touch you, touch you.”

Writhing on the bed, head turning from side to side, Eddie whimpered out, “please. Please!”

The sensation of being touched again as his jeans and underwear slid down, exposing his hard dick. What felt like fingers and palms touched him and he thrust up into it. As the invisible hands worked him, he closed his eyes, imagining Sammi above him. And was shocked to find he was not repulsed. Far from it. It made him harder, thinking about his sexy rock idol above him, smiling down at him, touching him. 

“Sammi. Oh God, Sammi!” He cried, propelling his hips up higher. 

“Ragman,” the tape hissed. 

“Eddie. Use my name, please?”

A moment of guitar wailing then, “Eddie. Eddie. Eddie.”

“Sammi,” he moaned out the name, “I’m so close!”

From the headphones came more words. “Not yet. Not yet. Not yet.”

“Please,” he sobbed, desperate to come. “Ple—“ He broke off at the new awareness. “Holy fuck!” Now, instead of hands, there was the feeling of a mouth. A wet, warm mouth around his dick. “Oh God,” he whispered. 

There was laughter in his headphones and what almost sounded like “wrong way” but he was too far gone to really notice. His whole body shaking, all focus now on his rock hard erection, he clawed at the sheets. “Gonna come, Sammi!” He called out. 

Now the headphones echoed what Eddie himself had said earlier. “Do it, do it, do it.”

Eddie couldn’t hold it in anymore. The feeling of that mouth sucking on him was too much. He came, an incoherent noise coming from his throat. When his orgasm was over, he lay there, catching his bread. His shirt still up, dick still out of his jeans. The tape had clicked over to another song now. He reached up to take the headphones off but stopped. He looked at the poster, hanging high on his wall. 

“That was amazing,” he said quietly. “Thank you, Sammi.” He jumped when the poster seemed to wink at him. He half sat up. 

“Eddie!” His mother called suddenly. “I’m home!”

Eddie scrambled up, shutting the Walkman off and hurriedly cleaning up and stuffing himself back into his underwear and jeans. As he raced out of his room, he glanced back at the poster. Maybe he’d hold onto the tape a little longer? With a grin, he left the room. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should change/add to tags


End file.
